teamooduffandomcom-20200214-history
Hivemind
Tales from Cyrodiil episode 7; shortly after the events of the previous episode. Synopsis Somewhere hidden in Cyrodiil, members of the Dark Brotherhood have gathered. Among them are the Listener and his Silencer. Engo asks if Vath found what he was looking for from Zelos; the latter confirms that he did not, but states that it was still worth the assumption. Engo then asks eagerly if Zelos is dead. Vath states nonchalantly that he does not know, but claims that he likely is unless he received help. Outside not far from Bravil, the morning is still early. Zelos awakens from a fitful sleep to find a stranger watching over him. The swordsman introduces himself as Magaion and explains that he had found Zelos unconscious and in pretty bad shape outside the city, still hours before the guards may have found him. Zelos recalls the fight from the night before, and Magaion explains that he has been tracking this murderer who had been attacking innocent people. Zelos decides to join him, since he was among those injured. Following the trail, they conclude that their destination is Cheydinhal. Back at the Ancient Towers, Cleon is impatiently waiting for Zelos to return so they can go fishing, despite Shivan's explanation that he's been gone for days. Ruined-Tail also expresses concern over Zelos' extended absence while Captain Blue and Cleon bicker. Allecia addresses something Ruin brought up a while ago about Kajidoh. Ruin explains that Kajidoh has been working to find three legendary artifacts that hold great power. He states that the gods resurrected him with the mission to take the artifacts to a safe place where those with evil intent would not find them. They agree to search for the items before Kajidoh can get them. Before they leave, Ruin brings up the dreaded topic of morality, causing the others to flee before he can say any more than that. Meanwhile, Kajidoh along with Tyrin and Benji are walking to Cheydinhal from the Imperial City, towing along to silent Mythic Dawn Templars. Benji is impatient, hoping the trip will take only a few minutes, though Kajidoh repeatedly tells him that it is going to be a long trek. Tyrin and Benji begin to bicker, causing Kajidoh to "Nyaa!" in anger, frustrated over the repeated failures of all his followers at their incapacity to do such a simple task as kill Zelos. But as he speaks aloud to himself, he realizes that Zelos should be distracted from the attack, giving them plenty of time to complete their current evil plot. He tells the others that the purpose of their trip to Cheydinhal is to meet a contact who can bring them to the location of the first artifact. He excitedly begins to run to the city, with his followers struggling to keep up. Trivia Though Vath and Magaion had their introductions in the last episode, this is where most of the new voices debut. Engo is introduced, Shivan and Allecia speak for the first time, and Ruined-Tail has a new voice. Category:Tales Summaries